fan_wings_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
SunWings
The SunWings belong to Hawkblossom45, ask her on her message wall to have a SunWing OC from this tribe! SunWings are a tribe who live in the cliffs and karsts overlooking the north coasts of Ocria. Description SunWings come in many colors, from vibrant yellows to deep purple‘s and various bright shades of aqua. However, they cannot be totally black or gray. The underside of their wings are very shiny, able to act like mirrors. They are generally small with large crests, feathery on their head, back, and tail. Abilities Natural SunWings are good climbers and excellent flyers. They are small, wiry, and agile, and have large wings. SunWings are good flyers, agile on both land and in the air. Telekinesis Some SunWings are able to use telekinesis (moving thing with mind) to their advantage. Others are unable to control it, and still others simply lack the power. Most SunWings with this power have the max lift weight of a small dragonet. History The SunWing-SplashWing War The SunWing-SplashWing war occured after the SplashWings were caught invading. The war lasted roughly 8 years, but is now over, but not before many SunWings and SplashWings were killed. 2564.png|Crescent Bay SunWing Residence.jpg|The Sunledge Cliffs Moon spire2.jpg|The Moon Spire Territory/Habitat The SunWings' territory are forested cliffs and plateaus, full of boulders and ravines. Landmarks Crescent Bay Crescent bay is a small bay located on the east side of the SunWings' territory, near the SplashWing border. It is where the Sun-black Festival is held. The Moon-spire The Moon-spire is a large spire in the ocean off the coast of the SunWings' territory. It is where the Telekinesis Test is held. It is looming, dark, and feared. The Sunledge Cliffs The Sunledge Cliffs are a series of cliffs that make up the palace. The Moon-red Festival is celebrated there. Culture The Sun-black Festival The Sun-black Festival is celebrated each time a sun-black (a solar eclipse) happens. It takes place in the Crescent Bay. The Moon-red Festival Held in Crescent Bay, the Moon-red Festival is celebrated every Moon-red (a lunar eclipse) and involves dancing and fishing. The Telekinesis Test The Telekinesis Test is a test that every four-year-old dragon goes to to find out if he or she has telekinesis. It is held every year at the Moon-spire. Naming SunWings are often named after things relating to the sun or moon and fire(Solar, Eclipse, Lunar, etc.). Known SunWings SunWing Line of Succession: Queen Sun (Founder) Queen Luna Queen Eclipse (Current) Royalty [[Queen Eclipse|'Queen Eclipse']]: Dark purple-black female dragon with medium-dark purple markings, wings, and spiky crest. (Hawkblossom45) Prince Sol: 'a peachy colored SunWing with sun-blaze tips and toned scales, he has deep blue scales, the eldest son of Queen Eclipse. (Willowleafwing) [[Prince Flare|'Prince Flare]]: Pale yellow male dragon with dark brown markings, underside of wings, and feathery crest with an orangey-brown underbelly. (Hawkblossom45) [[Princess Flash|'Princess Flash']]: 'a merlot colored SunWing with cerise and grayish colored scale tones. She has vibrant yellow eyes, and is close friends with Sky. (Willowleafwing) [[Prince Scorch|'Prince Scorch]]: Latte colored male with black diamonds and gradient flame patterns. (Silverwhisker) [[Princess Blaze|'Princess Blaze']]: Description coming soon! (DaBigE770) Others [[Moonrise|'Moonrise']]: a dark red female dragon with a dark gray underbelly, purple highlights at the edges of her wings, and ruby red eyes. (Willowleafwing) [[Dusk|'Dusk']]: Sunset-patterned male dragon with star-patterned speckles and a buzz-cut like feather crest. (Silverwhisker) [[Sky|'Sky']]: Description coming soon! [[Halo|'Halo']]: Description coming soon! Veridian: a pale mint green hybrid with aqua eyes and odd looking webbed spikes and scale shapes. Dawn: Sunrise-themed female dragon with star-like speckles; messenger. (Silverwhisker) Category:Dragon Tribes Category:Ocrian Dragon Tribes Category:SunWings